Frozen Waters: Book 2: Devoid
by Kenjiro Minami
Summary: I waited for him to return to me, but he never did. He broke his promise. And I was broken because of it. There he was, just two feet away from me, yet he wasn't able to come back to me. And I blamed myself because of it. If I hadn't been so stupid, he wouldent have ended up like this. He would still be here to hold and kiss me. But he wasn't, all because of me.
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly didn't expect to finish typing this in less than an hour after publishing the encore for the first book. I'm probably going to end up "accidentally" mentioning the fact that I finished typing this chapter early to Skippy, and she's probably going to tell me to update it as soon as I told her.**

 **...**

 **Meh...**

 **Okay! Here we go! More Tynny. :D**

 **…**

"One two, one two." Gadreel said, swiping his sword in the air with each count before stabbing it into the ground and leaning against it. "Simple as that. Now you try."

It's been a month since the flood struck us, making it three weeks since Danny and I kissed. The camp was back in shape, as good as it had ever been before. Many items were found missing from the cabins once the flood had receded and we could get back to the cabins, though thankfully none of the missing things were important to anybody, just small knick knacks like lose papers from school that got perfect grades and bland t-shirts that everybody agreed they could do without. Danny had helped me clean my cabin since my sister Mia was nowhere to be found. I had hoped she wasn't hanging around Cyril again, but my wishing had quickly fallen when I had spotted them getting closer then comfort as I took out the garbage that had been littering my cabin floor.

Right now, Gadreel, a son of Ares, was teaching the camps twelve newest members how to use a sword. Zavid had requested he do this because next week was the start of the school year, and a lot of the camps defenders were leaving to go and finish another year of school in the mortal world. Gadreel had been reluctant, saying he was a terrible teacher, but after Zavid had granted him full access to the camp's special weapons in hopes to tempt him into doing the job…

I don't think I had ever seen the son of Ares more eager to do anything in my life.

So there Gadreel was, teaching the twelve half-monsters how to brandish a sword. And there I was, spectating and prepared to dash for an Apollo child gifted in healing as soon as one of them stabbed themselves trying to copy Gadreel's quick and advanced moves.

"Shouldn't you be teaching us with something a little… lighter?" Danny asked as he nervously held the sword he was given with both hands, though it was only a single handed sword, not double.

"Like what?" Cyril snarled in response before Gadreel could respond in a more friendly tone. "Your bones?"

Danny winced at that, and I frowned. Why did the big brute always have to pick on _him_? Why couldn't he pick on somebody more his size? Like, I don't know… A small tree or one floor building. That's his size.

But before I could speak up in Danny's defense, Gadreel spoke, voice calm as though Cyril hadn't spoken. "Swords are more commonly used in battle because they have a greater range than lighter weapons." He told Danny. "Just think of it this way: The heavier the weapon, the greater the range. The lighter the weapon, the shorter the range."

"But what if we don't want to use a sword?" A guy with dull white hair and pale yellow eyes asked. His voice had this screechy quality to it, and I wondered if it was because of his monster parent, or if it was because he was going through late puberty.

"Would you two just shut up and pay attention?" The girl at the far end hissed. Like, almost literally she hissed it. It was weird, the way her s's were strung out a little. "This sun is hurting my eyes."

Gadreel put a hand to his face and rubbed his temples in frustration. His patience was starting to run thin with the twelve half-monsters, and I knew from experience that nobody wanted to be around him when he snapped. The last time that had happened, he had stormed away and just about cleared the forest province of all its native monsters. We had to wait a year for its numbers to replenish before anybody was permitted in there again.

"I can teach some of them how to use a dagger." I offered, standing up from my spot in the bordering grass. Gadreel turned around and trained his pale blue eyes on me, pale orbs full of hope.

"You wouldn't mind doing that for me?" He asked.

"I don't mind one bit." I told him. I pulled my bobby pin out of my hair, and it turned into my dagger. "It'll give me something to do, y'know?"

Relief washed over the son of Ares' face, and he nodded. "Yes. Please do. It'll speed things along much faster than if I were training all of them on my own." He turned back to the group he was training. "Alright. Everybody who wants to learn how to use a dagger, go with Ty." He told them. "Everybody else, stay here with me."

I saw recognition flash in Cyril's deep brown eyes at my name. His gaze flicked over to me, attaching a face to my name. He scowled when he memorized it, and it only deepened more when Danny was the first to make his way eagerly over to me. The massive block of meat gave me a narrowed look, before a cruel smile twitched up on his lips. An uneasy feeling settled in to the pit of my stomach as he looked away from me, the cruel smile still lurking at the corners of his mouth as he readied his sword.

I still hadn't shaken the feeling of unease off from Cyril's look when Danny, the white haired boy, and three others made their way over to me.

"Are you Ty?" The white haired boy asked. I nodded and held out my empty hand.

"Oldest daughter of Hypnos at this camp, at your service."

The guy smiled and took my hand, shaking it. "Ari." He told me.

I smiled. "Ari." I repeated, trying the name out on my tongue. "That's an interesting name." Lowering my hand, I began to walk. "Follow me," I told them. "There's another area to train just on the other side of this here wall. It's where the archers practice, but I'm sure they'll understand."

I heard several pairs of feet shuffling after me. I jumped, startled, when a warm hand grazed my right one. I looked over to see Danny. He smiled softly at me and reached for my hand, holding it reassuringly. I let him hold it, smiling back at him, because at that moment, after the look that Cyril had given me, I wanted as much assurance as I could get from Danny.

I led them all around the wall and walked to the center of the clearing, still holding Danny's hand as I waited for everybody to join us in the middle. When they were all there, I released Danny's hand, and he walked over to them, joining the four other half-monsters who were waiting for their first set of instructions patiently in front of me.

"The way I like to teach," I started, pacing slightly and eyeing each of them up separately, judging how each of them might do with a dagger ahead of time. "Is do first, and build up from there."

They looked confused, but nobody dared speak to ask me to clarify. Finally, after a few moments had passed, Ari hesitantly spoke up. "What do y'mean by that?" Ari asked.

I smiled and raised my dagger. "What I mean by that is we're going to fight first, and train later." I let it sink in for a few seconds, and when it did, an excited expression replaced everybody's confused one. My smile only widened more. Teaching the eager was always fun, because they put the most work and effort into what they did.

"Alright." I said after the information had sunk in. "Who wants to start us off?"

 **...**

 **Boring first chapter. It's not as exciting as the other book's first chapter. I know. I know. And for that, I give you my deepest and most sincere apologies.**

 **...**

 **Maybe. They might not be sincere. But they are apologies nonetheless! :D**

 **Okay. Before I get ahead of myself, I need to credit the people who own the characters mentioned in the chapter (Because I used them without them even being aware of it... Sorry guys! X'D I can't have my story be _just_ Tynny, can I? No. That'd get pretty dull.) Sorry if I messed any of your characters up...**

 **Anywyas! Crediting. Um... Okay.**

So Gadreel isn't mine. Nope. He isn't. He's Oddington's, whose username is For Odd.

Danny isn't mine, either. He's still ScipioPB's. That hasn't changed since the last book. x)

Ari isn't mine as well. He is Stormy's, whose username (as of this current moment) is StormThatWhirlsThroughHeart

If you haven't looked at my profile and already know this, Cyril, Zavid, and Ty _are_ mine,. They are all mine. They my babies

 **Check out all these people! They are awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skadoosh! Yes. You read the story genre right. This** ** _is_** **in fact an angsty romance. It can't be** ** _all_** **sunshine and rainbows, can it? No. It can't be. BRING ON THE TORTURE! (although it isn't this chapter. I'm going to leave you to bite your nails as you dread the day the angst comes)**

"You were brutal with us today." Danny panted, doubled over as he tried to catch his breath after the hour long nonstop run I had made the five half-monsters that I was training go on. It was only the second day of training, and I was already beginning to break the five people down, breaking them down enough to bring them on the verge of tears as I worked them to the bone, o the core of their very existence, to the...

I'm over dramatizing this. Point is, I was working them hard.

I shrugged, using my dagger to pick dirt out from underneath my nails as I leaned against the wall that divided the two parts of the training area. "It's not my fault Ari didn't want to listen today."

"So you had to punish _all_ of us?"

"I can't pick my favorite students and excuse them from punishment, Danny." I told him with another shrug. "That just isn't right."

The half hippocampus playfully pouted at that. "You can't even excuse your boyfriend from punishment?"

I smirked. "Not even my boyfriend can escape punishment."

"Wow. That's harsh." He said. A few seconds later, small laugh escaped him. "I like it."

"Of course you do." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

Danny grinned and, having decided he had caught his breath enough, stood up straight and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a loving hug, and I squirmed. "Ew…" I drew out, trying to push him away, careful not to cut him with my dagger that was still in my hand. "You're all _sweaty_ …"

"Oh… Right…" Danny pulled away from the hug he had me wrapped up in, and I saw his cheeks turning a little red in the dying light of the setting sun. "Sorry, love. I just want to hug and hold you. I haven't been able to do either of the two all day because you've been working us nonstop."

I sighed and turned my dagger back into the bobby pin that I kept it as for most of the time I had it and returned it to my hair. "After you take a shower, you can hug and hold me all you want. Deal?"

He seemed to brighten at that, and his down look spread into a grin. "Deal."

I chuckled. "Come on, sweaty," I said to him, patting his back hesitantly. "Let's get you in and out of the shower before I fall asleep."

He smiled at that. "I'll be faster than light to spend time with you."

"Mmm. We'll see about that." I joked as I began to walk towards the main part of camp. Danny followed after me, matching my small steps with his longer strides.

"Can I at least hold your hand?"

"Is that sweaty, too?"

"Umm…" Danny lifted one of his hands and looked at it. "I don't think it is…"

I laughed and reached for his hand. "Gods. You're so adorable."

"So I've been told on countless occasions by a certain beautiful girl whom of which I love dearly." He responded with a cocky, lopsided grin as he grabbed my small hand and held it gingerly in his larger one.

"Mmm. Is said beautiful girl that you love by chance me?"

"Of course, love! Who else would it be?"

I shrugged. "You might have met my evil twin during one of those rare moments that I wasn't with you and fallen deeply in love with her."

Danny blinked, confusion plain on his face. "You have an evil twin?"

Unable to help it, I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, Danny. I have an evil twin. She lives underneath the Hypnos cabin because she despises all things bright and cheerful."

"Why haven't you told me about her before?"

"Because she isn't real."

"But…"

"Danny?"

"… Yes?"

"It was a joke."

He looked baffled for a few seconds, trying to register my words, before he turned a bright red. "I should've known." He mumbled.

I bit my tongue, holding back the laugh that was building up. I swung our interlocked hands a little before speaking. "Bend down so I can give you a kiss."

Danny gave me a weird look. "But you don't want me to touch you while I'm all sweaty." He argued. "Not that I'm complaining about your sudden change in mind, but… I'm still covered in sweat."

"I don't care." I responded. "I need to kiss that handsome, adorable, and completely lovable face of yours while it's still red."

That only made his face redden more, but he obliged, stopping and bending down so the eleven inch difference in our heights was no more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss on his warm, soft lips. He kissed me back gently for a few moments before I pulled away, a small smile on my face when I saw Danny's delighted but confused expression.

"I thought you were going to kiss my face?"

I chuckled. "Your lips are on your face, aren't they?"

He let out a small laugh. "I guess you're right about that one, love."

Smiling, I leaned in for another kiss. Danny met me halfway, and our lips met again. While he distracted me with the kiss, he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me close before he stood up straight, lifting me up off the ground. I let out a yelp of surprise when he did, breaking away from our loving kiss.

"Danny!" I exclaimed as my arms tightened around his neck, my feet dangling almost a foot above the ground. "You need to warn me before you do that! You keep giving me a heart attack thinking that the ground just split beneath my feet, or Zeus just plucked me straight off the face of the earth, or… or.. or something! You need to warn me!"

"Sorry, love." He chuckled, a small smile dancing on his seemingly always happy face. "I just want to hold you, and I haven't had any time to do so today."

I smiled softly and brought one of my hands up, cupping the side of his face and running my thumb over the small scar he had gotten the second day we had known each other. I gave his other cheek a quick, gentle peck. "Alright." I murmured. "But only for a few moments, and then you _seriously_ need to take that shower."

 **...**

 **Sorry for doing such short chapters. :l I promise you that they'll get longer once things start rolling, okay? It's just... just a slow beginning. That's all. XD**

 **Meh... All characters mentioned in this chapter... look back at last chapter to see who owns them. I'm too lazy to do it right now. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Early update! Don't even ask me what that line break down there is. Just... don't.**

 **...**

"Does Cyril know sign language?" I asked Danny as I sat cross legged in front of him on the porch of my cabin, our knees touching. He was playing with my hands, holding them in his as he moved my fingers around.

Danny frowned and stopped messing with my hands, looking up at me. "What's _sign language_?"

"It's how the deaf and mute communicate with people by making various shapes and gestures with their hands." I explained.

"Oh…" He looked thoughtful for a few moments before he spoke again. "Well, though I _do_ think Cyril is deaf at times," He said with a wry smile. "He's certainly not _mute_. So… I'd assume not. Why? Do you know it?"

I nodded, pursing my lips together before I spoke. "I do. I had to learn it because I was born deaf due to torn auditory nerves in both of my ears."

Danny nodded as though he understood what I was talking about. "Then how can you hear now?"

"The camp director before Zavid was frustrated at how I couldn't understand him, so he had Apollo come down and heal them when I was eight."

He nodded again and went silent for a few minutes, thinking over my words and the new information he had just learned about me. After a while, he spoke again. "Quick question: what's an auditory nerve?"

I chuckled at that. "It's the nerve in the ear that sends the sensation of sound to the brain."

At that information, he just looked even more confused, falling silent as he tried to wrap his mind around it. "So you couldn't… _feel_ … _sound_ …?"

I thought about that explanation for a bit, searching my brain for all the knowledge it held about the auditory nerves, before I slowly began to nod. "Yeah… Yeah. I guess you could put it that way."

"So you can hear things perfectly now?"

"No. After my hearing was fixed by Apollo, I started to get ear infections that even he couldn't prevent caused by a buildup of fluids behind my healed nerves. They damaged my hearing, and once the fluids were completely drained, I could only hear half as well with my left ear as I could my right."

"Oh… So is that why you always keep me on your right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to accidentally miss a single word you say." It thought about my answer for a bit before speaking again. "Even though it's only things that are far away that I can't hear. If it's less than ten feet away, I can hear it perfectly with my left ear." I shrugged. "Oh well. Never wanna risk missing out on hearing your voice perfectly. I've grown to love it too much."

Danny smiled warmly at that, and he leaned forward, kissing my forehead. "I appreciate it, love." He murmured. He went back to playing with my hands, and I smiled.

"Would you like me to teach you sign language?"

He stopped playing with them again, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. "You know I don't have the best memory, love, but… Sure! Why not?"

I chuckled at the grin that fell naturally on his face whenever something new was introduced to him. "Alright. Hold up your hand." He obliged and held up his right hand, elbow resting on his knee.

I held up my left hand, palm closed and thumb to the side. "This is 'a'."

Danny copied my hand with his. "'A'?" He looked at his hand and chuckled. "I can see that…"

I smiled, changing the letter that I was forming. "This one is 'b'… 'c'… 'd'…"

(~)~(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

After two hours of running through the alphabet, I began to teach Danny words.

"'Thank you'." I said as I touched my fingertips to my chin and brought my hand down till my palm was up, facing towards the sky and parallel with the ground.

"'Thank you'." Danny repeated, mirroring my movement. "'Thank you'."

I smiled at him softly, proud that he was so quick on learning. I kept my hand opened, palm facing towards him as I lowered my middle and ring finger till the tips were touching my palms, thumb out as I showed him a new sign. Danny looked at my hand and back at his, copying me. "What's this one?"

I touched my finger tips to his, and he smiled at me. "This one is 'I love you'." I informed him, voice no more than a whisper.

He smiled softly at that. "I think I like this one." He began to open his hand slowly, and I opened mine too. Our hands opened till we were palm-to-palm, Danny's large hand spreading further than my smaller one. Smiling, he laced his fingers between mine till he was holding my hand with gentle care. Holding my hand, he leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek, teasing my lips with their gentle closeness before he rested his forehead against mine. "I love you, Ty." He murmured.

I smiled warmly and looked into Danny's deep and loving blue eyes. "I love you too, Danny." I responded with equal softness.

He smiled softly and untangled his fingers from mine before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, turning me around so I was facing away from him. He brushed my hair aside so he could rest his head on my shoulder, giving my cheek a kiss. "You never told me about those Zodiacs." He told me, breath warm and soft on my ear.

I giggled at the touch of his breath and squirmed slightly. "Zodiacs?" I repeated questioningly. A small yawn escaped me before I could speak again. "When was I going to tell you about the Zodiacs?" I asked after my yawn passed.

"Before you kissed me, love. Don't you remember?"

I scoffed. "Thanks. That _really_ narrows down my moments."

Danny chuckled and pressed his warm lips to my temple. "The first time, love. You were going to tell me about the Zodiacs."

"I was?"

"Mhm."

I frowned. "I don't remember ever doing that…" The only thing that I remembered from the day that I had first kissed him was being utterly embarrassed before he ended my embarrassment with a kiss of his own.

"Mmm." Danny hummed, nuzzling my cheek lovingly. I couldn't help but to chuckle as he did. I swear, sometimes Danny was more hippocampus then he was human. But it was part of who he was, and I loved him, so I didn't complain as he showed his affection towards me. I actually enjoyed it, the way he gently rubbed his cheek against mine as he rocked back and forth as though we were riding the caressing waves of the calm ocean. "Well… can you tell me about them now?"

Before I could respond, another yawn escaped me as I sat there, in his lap, at peace in his arms. "I don't know… I might fall asleep as I do."

He chuckled softly at that and stopped nuzzling my cheek, giving my temple another loving kiss. "You can sleep then, love." He murmured in my ear, tickling it.

I giggled and squirmed a little in his arms when he did. "It tickles when you do that."

"I know." He whispered the words into my ear again, earning another squirm and more giggling from me again. He chuckled and kissed my ear. "I love you."

"Mmm." I hummed sleepily in response, glad he was done torturing me with simple breaths of air. "I love you, too."

Danny smiled and began to rock side to side, slowly beginning to lull me to sleep. I tried to resist, but was unable to stop my lids as they drooped down over my eyes and I began to fall asleep in his arms. Danny heard my breathing beginning to slow, and he stood up, me still in his arms, and made his way to the door of my cabin. I heard him open the door, and a yawn escaped me at the thought of being in my warm, soft bed. Danny smiled gently at my yawn, and when it was done escaping me, he occupied my lips with a kiss so another yawn wouldn't do so before turning his attention back to what he was doing.

Floor boards creaked quietly as he made his way over to my bed, me still in his arms. He readjusted me before he reached out and struggled pulling back the covers of my bed. But when he managed, he laid me down in it, me already almost asleep.

Danny let me get comfortable before he grabbed the tossed covers and began to wrap me in them carefully, tucking me in as he placed a small kiss on my forehead. "Good night, Ty." He murmured once he was done tucking me in.

"Good night, Danny." I responded tiredly, words barely escaping my lips. They would have been lost to the air if he was any further then he was currently, brushing hair away from my face so he could glimpse it one last time before he left me.

"I'll see you in the morning, love. Okay?"

"Promise?"

He chuckled before bending down and placing another kiss on my forehead. "I promise. I love you."

I wanted to respond, but I was already in that stage of sleep where all you could do was grunt and roll over, no matter how much you willed words to form in your mouth. But it just took too much energy, so I hummed my response instead, earning a small kiss on my lips, quick but gentle and full of love. Danny ran a hand through my hair one last time, and I could just imagine his fingers getting stuck in my tight curls and waking me up as he tried to pull his hand out. But that didn't happen, as he had grown quite experienced with my hair over the past three weeks, and has even helped me brush it out a few times.

"Good night, love." Danny murmured one, final time before silently slinking out of my cabin, sleep quickly consuming me as soon as he left my side.

 **...**

 **Blah blah blah. You know who everybody belongs to, so I dont need to credit anybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! So…. Um… yeah. Life. :P**

 **…**

The next day, Danny didn't hold true to his word. I had seen him, though, gloomily dining at an empty table, poking at his plate with his back to me. When I had sat down beside him and was about to give him the kiss on the cheek that I used to greet him every morning, he cast one glance at me with his deep blue eyes before grabbing his plate and getting up, leaving me to eat alone. I stared after him in shock as he took a seat next to Ari and a younger kid, not even casting me a second glance when he did. He muttered something to Ari before snapping the name "Gabriel" to the younger kid, who had been muttering and hitting himself, telling himself to shut up, before the half- hippocampus fell silent, poking at the dish he had taken with him before he took a bite of whatever was on it.

I was confused by his sudden change in attitude, and was hurt by the glance he sent over me as his gaze flicked around the room. It was full of hate and anger, devoid of any happy emotions that the Danny I had grown to love used to possess. His eyes landed on me, and his soft face hardened into a scowl before he went back to poking at his food. I felt tears rush to my eyes, and I vainly wiped them away. Why was he so mad all of a sudden? Had I done something wrong last night to make him so mad today that I don't remember doing? Said something to have caused him to hate me so suddenly?

Furious because I had thought that I had done something wrong to deserve his harsh treatment, I got up and did my best to walk out of the food pavilion with dignity, trying to not allow my tears give Danny the cruel pleasure of knowing that he had hurt me deep down where no one had ever hurt me before.

He didn't even show up to practice that evening. I mean… he _did_ … but not to mine. Apparently, according to Ari, the half-hippocampus that I had thought had loved me with all his heart had thought that using a sword was more his style and technique and switched over to Gadreel's practice. I couldn't find it in me to argue against the fact that the sword did suit him much more than a small dagger as I watched him slash at the dummies; quickly catching on to the moves that Gadreel had taught the other campers. He was a natural with the longer blade and heavier weight of the sword, and I didn't understand why he had ever thought that using a dagger was better for him. Maybe he just wanted to spend time with me.

But that thought and reasoning didn't make any sense after the morning's events had passed and permanently settled into my brain. He had probably done it to _make_ me think he loved me. He probably never even loved me! All those times he had said it were probably just lies meant to make me feel loved so he could get close to me and watch with satisfaction as I crumbled away once he left. He probably-

"Ty?"

I jumped, startled out of my thoughts, and Ari rested a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. His strange yellow eyes held a high level of concern for me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and swallowed thickly, attempting to wet my dry throat and mouth so I could form words to respond to him. "Y-yeah." I lied as I felt tears come to my eyes. I quickly turned my attention away from Danny, trying to silence my hateful thoughts about him.

The half-monster had a disbelieving look on his face. "Are you sure? You haven't your usual peppy self since this morning. Did something happen?"

"I'm fine." I snapped, startling Ari. Never before had I snapped at him, and it was rare when my anger ever got to the point of snapping. He took a startled step back, hands raised, and at the gesture I started to cry. I shook my head as I buried my face in my hands. "No." I choked. "No, I'm not sure. I'm not fine. I was never fine."

Ari awkwardly stepped back towards me and hesitantly patted my back as I cried. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head immediately, and he hesitated before asking another question. "Are you going to excuse us from practice? I don't think it to be a very wise idea that you handle a weapon in… your current condition."

Why would he say something like that? Did I seriously look like I was about to try and take my life right now? The thought bewildered me, and I grew fearful as I nodded. "I-I think that's a g-good idea." I managed to get out from my tears.

"Do you want me to tell the others?"

I just nodded my silent response, and Ari left me to inform the three remaining people that I was training. I felt a pair of eyes looking at me from afar, and I turned my head and met the deep blue gaze through my own tear-blurred one. Danny, the man who was responsible behind my tears, bit his lip and lifted his empty hand, middle and ring finger touching his palm as the rest splayed out. My eyes flickered to his hand before they went back to his face, and he gave me a small, hesitant and concerned smile. I glowered and wiped at my tears, trying to put as much stone cold and hard hatred into my expression as I could muster.

Danny winced and immediately looked away and towards Gadreel, who was beginning to instruct them again. As soon as his blue eyes left me, I began to cry even harder then I was before. I don't know why I had looked at him like that. I _wanted_ him to keep looking at me with that concern and what I thought to be a small bit of love I had seen in his eyes. It was the first time that he had even looked at me all day! And I just ruined it!

"Come on, Ty," Ari said to me, resting a hand on my shoulder again. "Let's get you back to your cabin."

I allowed him to lead me out and away from the training area, the set of eyes that I had just chased away resting on me again, silently wanting to say something, but not daring to speak up. _Coward_ , I thought with spite. _Always was and always will be._

At that point, I'm not sure who I hated more: Myself, for ever being so stupid as to fall in love and give my life to a guy like Danny, or Danny, for leading me to believe that he had actually loved me just to watch me break when he left me.

...

 **I think that last chapter was just the calm before the storm, don't you? :D**

 **A whoosh. Why is Danny suddenly ignoring Ty? I don't know. I'm not giving anything away. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

I hated how much Danny broke me, how much he made me cry. And all because he wouldn't get up and talk to me. Gods. I was so pathetic. I was sitting there, crying, just because he sent me one, single hateful glance that had been empty of all the love he had once promised he felt for me. I cried because, after that hateful glance, after all that time he had spent avoiding me, he had had the nerve to look concerned. About me! The person he was trying so hard to avoid and hated with probably his entire being.

I don't know what was wrong with me. I shouldn't have been so head over heels with him. I should have known that our "love" was too good to be true. I mean, yeah, we had argued a few times and drifted apart during his three weeks of being at camp, but never had he looked at me with such hate before. I so desperately wanted to crawl into his arms and cry and tell him that I loved him and beg him for him to forgive me for whatever I had done to make him so mad and hate me so much. But I couldn't. He had clearly rejected me, and that hurt my very core.

It was stupid. I hated it so much.

A knock sounded at my cabin door, and I quickly ended my crying, though I didn't get up to answer it. I just stared glumly at the dark wooden door, not wanting to get up from my position and face whoever was outside of it.

My reluctance was met with another knock at the door. "Go away!" I shouted to the door, drawing my knees closer to my chest as I bent over further in the hunched position I had developed over the past hours while sitting on top of my bed, which was now sitting in a corner, pushed away from the circle of unused beds around the cabin fire place. At that moment, I wanted my bed to be as isolated from the world as I felt, and I wanted it to stay that way until the day I left camp.

"Ty?" A voice called through the door. I couldn't tell who it belonged to, since the oak door muffled it a bit, but it was deep. A guys.

Immediately I thought of Danny, and the tears I was trying so hard to keep away came back. I started to cry again, burying my face in my knees. I hated how much I thought about him, about Danny, even after his clear rejection of me. I hated everything he had once told me, all those "I love you"'s and "I'm never going to leave you"'s. I hated every kiss we had shared, deep and meaningful to what appeared to be just me. I hated every fleeting moment and shared story, wishing I could take every single one of them back. But despite all the hate that I felt towards everything that Danny had stood for in my life, I couldn't bring myself to hate the one thing I wanted to hate the most. _Him_.

The knocking on the door resonated through my cabin, interrupting my quiet sobs that were filling the silent space within it's walls. The door opened a crack before I could respond to it, and a face peeked in. "Ty, I'm coming in whether or not you like it." The clear voice of Gadreel told me, a low growl in his voice. "Are you ready?"

I didn't respond to his voice, but instead continued to cry. He sighed and took my otherwise silent glum as a "yes" and slipped inside of my cabin, closing the door silently behind him. I watched as his pale blue eyes darted around my cabin, searching for me, and I noticed him keeping a hand hidden carefully behind his back. Once his pale gaze had found me in my silent corner, he made his way over to my pitiful, solemn figure, stopping just three feet short of my bed.

"Ty," Gadreel said my name sternly, with the authority he always spoke with. "You need to stop hiding in your cabin and face whatever the hell has gotten you down in the dumps." I shook my head at his words, wiping at my eyes furiously. A frown fell onto the son of Ares' face. "Can you at least tell me what's wrong?" He asked me more softly.

Again, I shook my head before I croaked out a quiet and lonely "No".

"Then can you at least come out of your self-pitying shell and actually leave your damn cabin for once?"

"No." I croaked again.

Gadreel let out an impatient sigh and lifted the hand he wasn't holding behind his back to rub his temples in frustration. "Ty, you've been locked up in here for six days. _Six days_." He growled. I blinked, shocked by that. Was he sure that I haven't just been in here for six hours? It only _felt_ like six, long, miserable hours. "You haven't once stepped outside of your cabin to eat. I mean, look at you! You've gotten so skinny, I could snap your bones with just two fingers if I wanted to."

"You could do that before, too." I rumbled in response, pulling my knees closer.

"That's beside the point, Ty. You _need_ to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"How can you not be hungry after all this time going without food?"

"Because I'm not, okay?" I snapped. I turned my head away from him and stared at the wall next to me. "I just want to be left alone to die."

The son of Ares let out an exasperated sigh. "Gods. You sound just like Askira."

"Good for me." I grumbled. "Now go away."

"Not until you eat something." Gadreel told me. He removed his hand from behind his back and held it in front of him. My eyes darted over to see a perfect fuji apple in his palm, and my mouth watered. "You can start with this."

I eyed the apple hungrily before averting my gaze. "I said I'm not hungry." I grumbled to him before my stomach growled, countering my words.

Gadreel sat down on the edge of my bed next to me and held the apple out in front of my folded form. "Come on, Ty." He said softly. "You and I both know that that's not true. Eat the apple."

I cast a glance at the apple before my hands darted out, snatching it from his grasps before returning to where they were folded up in front of my knees, holding it up to my lips as I took a ravenous bite out of it. Gadreel chuckled and took his empty hand and began to gently rub my back as I began to devour the apple, core and all.

"How many did you bring?" I asked him as I swallowed my seventh large bite, spitting a seed out onto the floor.

"Three." He replied.

"Perfect. All fuji?"

"Of course! They _are_ your favorite, after all."

I felt a small smile tug at my lips, though it didn't show. "You're awesome." I told him as I finished up the apple, tossing the stem aside and holding out my emptied hand for the next one.

Gadreel reached into the bulging pocket of his leather jacket and produced another fuji apple from within it's depths, a cocky smile on his face as he put it in my expecting hand. "I know I am." He replied cheekily with a grin.

I felt that small smile that had been tugging at my lips make itself known as I took a bite out of the apple. It felt good to smile again, after all my days of restless tears and frowns, and as that first smile broke through my cloud of gloom like a little ray of sunshine, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could pull through my pain and grief and forget about all of the heart ache that Daniel Rivera had caused me the past week. Yeah, sure, it'd take awhile. But I could do it. I could forget all about Daniel, and I could forget about how much he had once meant to me.

Ha.

Haha.

There's a challenge if I had ever given myself one.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was asked the question of which do I like more: Reviews or favorites? And my answer was simply: Reviews! :D So review and tell me what I'm doing good and what I'm doing bad, your amazing oracle predictions on what might happen next, or just whatever! :D**

 **...**

Ty!" A young, shrill voice cried out. Gadreel looked over at the source and barely had enough time to get between me and whoever was coming before a small body barreled into his large one. There was enough force in the little bundle of energy to send even the stocky, sure-footed son of Ares reeling backwards a few steps, releasing his hold around my torso so he didn't drag me with him.

"Willow!" Gadreel snapped. "Be careful! She's still weak."

I frowned at the word he used to describe my current state, even though it was one hundred percent true. I _was_ weak at the moment. I couldn't even stand without my head spinning, and every step I took had to be supported by Gadreel, who had returned his arm around my torso to keep me up because I was so unstable. But that didn't change the fact that the word still hurt.

The little nine year old girl didn't seem to hear Gadreel's words. "Can you play with me again, Ty?" She asked me, a slight beg in her words. "None of the other campers will because they're all too old and think it's 'uncool' to play with 'little girls like me'." She pouted her, her lower lip puckering out above her upper lip as she looked up at me with her big round eyes.

Gadreel waved her off. "I'm sure James will play with you." He told her as I let out a weak chuckle.

Willow pouted more, crossing her arms over her tiny chest. "He's too busy with Calla to play with me. Nobody here is any fun."

"What about Clay?"

"He won't play with me, either! He's too busy with Misha." The little daughter of Iris let out a small, pathetic whine. "Everybody is too busy with this person or another to pay me any attention."

"Maybe because they're in love?" Gadreel offered.

Willow made a face. "Ew. Love is icky. Why would they want to be in love?"

"Because that's what happens when you grow up."

"Then I don't want to grow up." Willow decided with a nod. I winced at that. I wish that I hadn't grown up, either. If I hadn't, then I wouldn't have fallen in love with Danny and gotten my heart broken. I wouldn't have to deal with the heart ache every time I thought about him, which was constantly.. "If love comes with growing up, then I don't want to grow up. Everybody is too old if they are in love and don't want to play with me."

"What about everybody else besides James and Clay?" Gadreel asked, diverting the conversation they were having about love. I couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle at his diversion, knowing how uncomfortable he was when it came to talking about it, especially since he had just recently gotten into a relationship with a fellow camper that he had developed a small crush on during the course of the summer. She had been reluctant at first, saying that she didn't deserve Gadreel, even though she liked him, too, and it was _obvious_ they would go great together…

Anyways. Gadreel's relationship status is a whole other story that should be saved for another time.

Willow sniffed, not realizing that he had just successfully changed the topic of conversation. "Like I said… They're all too old."

"So I'm too old?" I managed to get out before the Gadreel could speak. Willow quickly shook her head, about to speak, but before _she_ could speak, I continued. "You _do_ realize that I'm one of the oldest campers here, right?"

Gadreel chuckled as the little girl continued to shake her head. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" She quickly stuttered. "I-I meant that you're the only one who doesn't act your age!"

I raised an eyebrow. "So I'm immature now?"

Gadreel snorted as Willow tried to search for words. "Everybody knows you're immature, Ty."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Thanks, Gad." I said sarcastically. He shrugged his hefty shoulders in a _What can I say?_ manner, a small, teasing smile dancing on his face.

"Its true." He said.

"So will you play with me?" Willow finally asked.

I looked up at Gadreel, and he gave me a hard, stern look. Sighing, I shook my head. "Gadreel's right, Willow. I can't play with you today. I can barely stand as it is right now. I'm sorry."

The poor girl looked downast , but she still nodded. "Okay... Will you play with me when you're all better, though?"

"Yes, Willow," I replied, chuckling. "I will. I promise."

She grinned. "Awesome! I'll see you when you're all better! Bye, Ty! Bye, Gadreel!" She called behind her as she ran off.

As soon as the little daughter of Iris was gone, Gadreel let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank the gods she left." He grumbled. "I thought she would never leave us."

"Oh, man up, Gadreel." I giggled, nudging him as best as I could. "Shes a real sweetheart. And one day you'll have your very own bundle of energy.

His expression blanched, and he quickly shook his head. "N-no. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. No. I will _never_ have kids."

"You wouldn't deny Askira, would you?" I asked teasingly.

Gadreel's whitened face immediately turned red as soon as the words left my dried and cracked lips. "C-come on." He stuttered. "L-let's get you something proper to eat to get some more meat back on your bones."

 **...**

 **Comic relief! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a late update. ;-; I was too lazy, and busy (a.k.a RPing on my forum. X'D)**

 **...**

"Are you ready to tell me what's been going on with you yet?" Gadreel asked as he finished off his burger, wiping his hands off on a napkin..

"Dont you have a girlfriend to worry about?" I asked, poking at my buttered crab, not really in the mood to eat.

The well- muscled son of Ares waved a hand dismissively. "You know how she is with her random mood swings and all from feisty to depressing in a matter of seconds." He said. "This is one of those times."

"Great!" I exclaimed. I took a sip of my water before continuing. "Go take care of her."

"I've learned to keep my distance and let Ben handle Askira when she's like this. So I decided to come and take care of you, instead."

"I can take care of myself, Gadreel." I told him dismissively, a slight annoyed tone taking place. "Go and tend to your depressed girl."

Gadreel shook his head, chuckling softly. "Honestly? I'm not seeing much of a difference between the two of you at this point."

"Perfect," I took another drink of my water. "Just don't expect me to make little minions with you. You're a year younger than me, and honestly not my type."

Gadreel's nose wrinkled. "Ew."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Then why'd you mention it?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

I shrugged. "Just because." I responded, poking at my crab.

The son of Ares shook his head. "I don't understand you, Ty."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "What's there to understand?" Before he could respond, I quickly changed the subject. "Why don't you tell me about the weapons Zavid allowed you access to?" I asked. "I'm more than sure you've played with them at least _once_ since he gave you the key."

Gadreel immediately looked excited, falling for the change of subject as his mind went to the weapons. He opened his mouth and began to go off about the different kinds of weapons Zavid kept stored in the basement of the Big House, hidden from sight in a secret room at the back of it. I only half- listened to him as he spoke, nodding occasionally and eating my crab as I kept my eyes trained on the double doors leading into the food pavilion. I pleaded desperately with the gods to not allow Danny to walk through those two, oak grained doors, for I didn't know if I would have been able to handle seeing him again, so soon after exiting my cabin, even though I hadn't seen him in a week.

But, alas, the fates and gods were against me that day. As Gadreel rambled on about the camps' weapons and I pleaded, the left side of the double doors opened. The three fates, those cruel sisters with their single eye of foresight, decided to send Danny straight through those double doors and into the food pavilion, a purpose and sense of mission clear on his face, the face I still loved, yet broke my heart every time I thought of it. And when those determined eyes landed on me, deep blue orbs making my breath catch in my throat as I tried to hold back tears because he had finally, after all this time, looked at me, I knew that I was his mission, the only reason why he was here in the pavilion.

"Gadreel," I said his name meekly, mouth suddenly dry as fear settled in my gut. I didn't know what Danny wanted, and, honestly, I didn't care. I just wanted to leave before he could break my heart more, before he tricked me into falling in love with him again just to watch me fall in another month. I didn't care if he was here to apologize, or to tell me he hated me. I just wanted out of there desperately. I wasn't prepared to face him. Not now, not later, not ever. He had broken me, and I didn't think that I would ever be fixed. "I don't feel so we-"

"Ty," Danny growled, suddenly appearing beside my table, cutting me off. I glanced at him, hoping to see love in his eyes, but he kept his expression guarded, leaving only a small frown on his face. He looked terrible, bags under his eyes as though he hadn't slept in days. His usually neat hair was messed up, like he didn't care how it fell anymore. He didn't look like he cared about much, now, except for getting me to talk to him. But I didn't want to. I wanted to tell him to go away, to leave me alone for the rest of my life. But I couldn't. I couldn't get the words out. I was afraid. I was afraid of what he might do if I told him to do that, afraid of what he might say, afraid of what Gadreel might do to him to protect me. I realized that, for the first time that I could ever remember, I was afraid of him, of Danny. I couldn't speak he had me so afraid, and I feared that if I were to have told him that I was afraid of him that he'd use my fear against me. So I remained silent, staring at him with wide eyes as Gadreel glowered at him, part in confusion, part in annoyance, and another part in lingering suspicion when he glanced at me and found me immobilized, petrified in my fear of Danny.

The half- monster didn't seem to notice my fear, and if he did, he must have been satisfied with it, or was just brushing it off as my refusal to talk, or a con, trying to get him to go away. "We need to talk," he growled, and when I didn't speak, he took on a look of anger. " _Now_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peepers. This chapter was supposed to be yesterday's update, but I couldn't figure out how to end it. XD You'll see why later. :3**

 **...**

It took me several long moments to find my voice to speak to Daniel Rivera. I was too scared of him to have found it immediately, and tears threatened to over whelm me. I didn't want to open my mouth just to start crying in front of two different blue gazes, one that cared about me, and the other that tore me apart just by looking at me. Daniel's angered expression deepened the longer it took me to answer, but there was also a look of dismay and hurt in his eyes at my unwelcomed and fearful refusal to talk. He looked on the verge of crying himself, though I wasn't sure why. He wasn't broken. I hadn't broken him. He had broken me. Daniel had no right to cry, because he wasn't broken. I was. I had every right to cry. But seeing the tears in his eyes made me want to cry more, and, finally, a couple of silent tears slid down my cheeks.

Daniel's arm twitched, and he bit his lip, his angered expression falling as I started to cry. He bit his lower lip and hesitated. "Ty, please." He tried again, voice still hard. "I need to talk to you."

I shook my head, wiping at my eyes. "I don't want to talk to you, Daniel." I managed to get out of my constricted throat. But he didn't seem to hear me. His irritated expression returned when I called him "Daniel" instead of "Danny" like I used to call him. The half monster frowned before turning to Gadreel.

"Leave us." He demanded, and I winced at his unusually strong tone. It wasn't soft anymore, like it used to be every time he had told me "I love you", or soothing like when he had comforted me after I woke up from a hellish nightmare about the day that brought me to live at camp. It wasn't like him, to be so sour, so tart, so strong with his voice. It only made me fear him more.

The son of Ares' pale blue gaze flickered away from me and to Daniel, eyes narrowed. "Did you not hear what she said?" He asked lowly. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Did you not hear what _I_ said?" Daniel retorted with a low growl. "Leave us. _Now_."

I let out a small whimper at his growl and sunk lower in my seat, trying to hide from his deep blue gaze. I saw Daniel wince at my whimper, and his strong demeanor wavered slightly before it returned. His deep blue gaze narrowed on Gadreel again, daring the demigod to fight him. I wasn't sure if Daniel was really going to fight Gadreel just to get me to talk to him, but I didn't want to risk Gadreel getting hurt.

Wiping at my eyes, I forced myself to stop crying. "Gadreel," I croaked out, trying to make my voice as strong as possible, hoping that Daniel couldn't hear just how much he was hurting me, how much he was scaring me, just by standing at the side of the table. "I can handle him." I lied. I couldn't handle him. I could barely handle Daniel as it was right now. "You can go."

Gadreel sent me a disbelieving look, but obliged. Getting up, he gave Daniel a hard shove to move him out of the way, leaving the half monster to snarl at his back as the son of Ares made his way across the room to a booth near the double doors. His spot at my table was instantly cleared, and Daniel took his place. His hard look instantly fell when he sat, and his shoulders sagged inward. The bags under his eyes seemed to darken. His deep blue eyes looked at me, hoping to make eye contact, but I refused to look back at him. The half monster bit his lip and sighed.

"Ty," He murmured. "I'm sorry. I di-"

"Sorry for what?" I snapped. My need to cry suddenly vanished as an unsettling anger replaced my tears. I was furious with him. I was furious with Daniel because he had left me broken, torn to pieces, and now- _now_ , of all times, while I was trying to forget about him, he decides to _apologize?_ Who the hell did he think he was! "For breaking me?" I continued with a low growl before I scoffed. "Yeah, right. If you were really sorry for breaking me, you would have tried to fix me as soon as you did."

Daniel looked hurt by my words, and he hung his head, staring at his hands as he spoke. "I understand if you hate me," He said softly. "I haven't been the best boyfriend I cou-"

" _Boyfriend_?" I seethed before letting out a bitter laugh. I finally looked up at him, and the half monster- though at this point he was full monster in my eyes- winced at the level of hate in my eyes, the same eyes that once held the same level of love for him in them at one point in time. But then, right there with him sitting across from me, I couldn't recall how much I loved him. I couldn't remember if I had actually did love him. Hated him, then. I hated him so much, I couldn't believe that I had _ever_ loved him. "No. Gods. _No._ You stopped being my _boyfriend_ when you rejected me. And you _dare_ call yourself my boyfriend _now_? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Ty would you just _listen_ to me?" Daniel snapped. "I'm trying to explain everything, but you're _not letting me_."

"Why should I? I'm not going to forgive you! Why would I forgive, after what you did? Why? I don't want to forgive you, Daniel." I don't know why I had said that. I _did_ want to forgive him, despite how furious I was at that moment. I just wanted to hurt him, make him feel the same level of rejection as I had felt a week ago when he left me, stranded at the table all alone, confused and torn. I wanted him to hurt just like I was, just like I had been all week.

I assumed it work, because Daniel fell silent after that. I glared at him with hard defiance, stubbornly refusing to accept the apology he was trying to get out. We sat like that, for awhile and, against my will, my defiance melted. My gaze fell from him and down to my hands, my heartache returning, replacing my anger, though the touch of fury still lingered in my heart, prepared to jump out again at a moment's notice. Daniel sensed my change, and he took the opportunity to try and speak again.

"Are you ready to listen to me now?" He asked, a hint of pain in his voice. I nodded, still not looking up at him. Daniel hesitated before speaking again. "Ty, I still love you," he murmured, and tears threatened me again, pressing against my mental will and trying to force themselves free. "Despite everything that you might think now, I _still love you._ Gods know that I'm dying every second I'm away from you. I can't take it. I love you so, so much, Ty. I can't tell you just how much I do." His voice cracked a little, and he cleared his throat before speaking again. "But I have to stay away from you."

He went silent after that, and I waited awhile before I spoke up, voice quiet, barely audible. "Why?" I asked, managing to say it without giving away the fact that I had started to cry. "Why do you have to stay away from me?"

Daniel bit his lip before he gave me an answer. "Because... because Cyril found out about us."

"That doesn't mean you have to stay away from me twenty four seven!" I suddenly shouted.

"I'm doing it to protect you!" Daniel yelled back, and I couldn't conceal my tears any longer. He blinked, realizing he had raised his voice at me, the first time that he had ever done that, and he quickly tried to cover it up. "Gods. Ty. P-please. I-I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to yell at you. Please stop crying. Please, love. I-"

"Dont call me that!" I cried. I didn't know why I had said that, either. I wanted him to call me "love" again, I wanted him to hold me in his arms and tell me that everything was alright. I wanted him to kiss me and tell me just how much he loved me. I wanted him to do everything he used to do with me, wanted everything to have meaning again. But I was mad. I was upset. Upset that he had waited this long to find me and to apologize for what he did. Mad because he had broken me, and mad because he thought that everything would be perfect between us again just by apologizing.

"You hurt me." I croaked. "You have no right to call me that anymore."

Daniel winced at my words. "Ty. I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you. Please. You have to understand that I didn't mean to do any of that. But Cyril said he'd _kill_ you if he saw me with you again. Please. You _have_ to understand that I'm doing this to protect you."

I shook my head as I heard the high level of pain in his voice, shook my head as I heard the fear he felt towards Cyril, heard the love he said he still felt towards me. It only hurt me more with every word he spoke. It hurt me because all this time, while I've been sitting atop my bed, crying much the same as I was then, sitting across from Daniel, he had been doing it for me. He loved me, and because of that, he had thought that he had to protect the thing he loved most, even if it meant ignoring me and risk me hating him because of it.

"Ty, _please_ ," Daniel begged again. I glanced up and saw through tear blurred eyes that he was rapidly blinking away tears from his own eyes, deep blue orbs pained and holding more love than I had felt in the past week. But he didn't need to cry forme to hear the tears in his voice. "I still love you. I'll always love you, Ty. With all my heart, all my soul. Please. Please forgive me. I don't want Cyril to kill you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew you were dead because of me." He choked out. "Please, Ty. I love you."

I shook my head as I tried to fight back my tears. I wanted to forgive him. I wanted to forgive Daniel. I wanted to forgive him so that he'd hold me in his arms again, forgive him so that he'd kiss me again and tell me how much he loved me more. But at the same time I didn't. I still wanted him to feel the same rejection that he had made me feel, I still wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt me. I don't know why I wanted to do that. It started to scare me, started to make me wonder if I had always been spiteful and vengeful, or if Daniel ignoring me had made me that way.

As I struggled to find my course of action, Daniel bit his lip. The silent, lone tear that slipped down his cheek told me that he had taken my silence as a "no" to his desperate pleading for forgiveness. He lowered his head, staring at his hands again. "I understand." He whispered before he got up. "I... I love you, Ty. Don't forget that, please. Don't forget that I love you, and always will. " He bit his lip again before sighing. "Goodbye." He murmured before walking away.

 **...**

 **Sooooooooooo... Should she (Ty (*coughs*me*coughs*)) forgive Danny?**

 **Did any of you notice how she called him "Daniel" all throughout the chapter? XD That was intentional. It was sort of like her saying, in a way, that they were only acquaintances, sort of, and yeah. :P It's difficult to explain without getting all psychological. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this chapter... actually... _story..._ has a song to go along with it. It's called _Moon Without the Stars._ You all should listen to it. I think you'd agree that it deserves to be this stories theme song. :3**

 **...**

Watching Daniel leave me just broke me even more. I didn't want him to leave. Not now, not later, not ever again. I wanted him to stay with me forever, like he had promised all those days ago. I didn't want him to be hurt anymore, I didn't want to break him anymore. Not now. Not as I watched him walking away from me, hurt and broken because I hadn't responded to his words. I don't know why I had ever wanted to hurt him. It didn't make any sense to me. It looked like it didn't make much sense to him, either, as he walked away from me sullenly, hands shoved deep into his pockets and shoulders hunched over in defeat as he made his way to the food pavilion doors. I didn't want him to feel pain anymore. It hurt me just seeing him in that pain.

"Daniel..." I croaked out. He didn't respond to me as he continued to walk away. I cleared my throat and tried to get his attention again. "Danny..."

He stopped when I called him "Danny", though he didn't turn around to look at me. "What?" He asked quietly. "What do you want, Ty?"

I sniffed and wiped at my tears that were silently falling, rolling off of my cheeks and into my lap. Before I knew what I was doing, I was out of my seat and running towards Danny. At the sound of my quick footsteps, he turned around, just in time to catch me as I collided into him, crying as I threw my arms around him, sending both of us to the ground. Danny appeared shocked by the impact, both the grounds and mine. I buried my face in shirt as I cried, and he wrapped his arms around me as I cried, holding me to his body tightly like he once had before Cyril had found out about us. He held me tightly, like he had that first day we had kissed.

"I don't want you to leave me again," I cried. "Danny, please. Please don't leave me. I _need_ you. I can't lose you for good. _Please_. Please, stay."

"Ty... love... I..." Danny seemed at a loss of words as I cried in his arms. He sat up and held me in his lap so we weren't on the floor anymore. "You... you seemed like you didn't love me anymore. Like... like you wanted me to go away, like you wanted me to stay away from you forever..."

I shook my head desperately. "No. No, I don't w-want that, D-Danny. I-I want you t-to stay. P-please."

He bit his lip and pulled me closer to him. "Love, Ty, please stop crying. Please. You're going to make me cry..."

I tried to stop my tears, but I couldn't. I didn't want him to leave me. Not anymore. Not ever. I had never wanted him to leave me. Never. "Dont... don't leave me. Please."

"I won't. I'm not going to leave you. Not if you don't want me to."

"I don't want you to leave me, Danny. I love you. Please... don't leave me again."

A wet something landed on the top of my head, and I wiped my tears away, looking up to see Danny crying. But I could tell from his expression that they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Hesitantly, he pressed his lips to my forehead, kissing it lightly. "Then I won't leave you, Ty. I won't. Not ever again. Never will I leave you." He nuzzled my cheek softly, smiling as he cried. "I love you, too, Ty. I love you so much. Forever and always."

I smiled at that, wiping away my tears as I did. I wiped away my tears, tears that had once fallen as droplets of liquefied grief and loss, but now fell as droplets of relief and joy. I pulled away from him, and he gave me a confused look as to why I did. I gazed at his face for awhile before I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He hummed for a brief moment, kissing me back as he brought a hand to my face, cupping it as he tried pulling me closer to his body than I already was, sitting in his arms, the same arms that made me feel safe and loved every time he held me in them.

People shuffled past us every now and then to leave the food court. A few watched for awhile as we kissed, but we didn't care. We kissed and we kissed, and we kept on kissing, making up for all of the lost kisses the past week had made no room for. And we cried all the while. Our tears mingled as we cried, falling as one onto our laps. It felt like we could never get enough as we sat there on the floor, loving each other. For the first time that week, I knew that Danny truly loved me, that he would never leave me. How did I know? The way he kissed me told me more than he could ever put into words. It told me just how sorry he was for leaving me, told me how much he loved me. The gentle yet firm way he held me as we kissed told me that he never intended to let me go again, not in a thousand years, not in a million, not ever.

We kissed for what seemed to be only a mere five seconds, but what we both knew was actually five or so minutes. We had finally pulled away when we had sensed one pair of eyes in particular that wouldn't leave us, glowering. Danny rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily from our long kiss, a kiss we had barely allowed breath for in between. I was breathing much the same way as I tried to catch my breath. I'm sure that if we didnt need to breath, and if the set of eyes glowering at us weren't there, we would have kept kissing forever till death did us part, and even then we would have kept kissing each other.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Gadreel?" Danny breathed, it looking away from me as I gave his nose a small kiss. He smiled at the kiss and gave me his own.

Gadreel snorted. "Hell I do. Is he seriously the reason you locked yourself in your cabin for a week?" He asked me. I bit my lip as Danny's deep blue eyes widened.

"That's where you've been?" He asked. "I thought you were just avoiding me, so I tried coming to the food pavilion earlier andearlier, hoping I'd catch you... and then yesterday I stayed here all day, but I still didn't see you, so I figured you had someone bringing you food, and..." He took one of my hands in his and held it I. His larger one. "Gods. Why are you so skinny, love? Didn't you eat?"

I guilty shook my head. "No..."

"Why not?"

"I-"

"She was too busy feeling sorry for her ass to do anything but sit and cry." Gadreel interjected. "Sat in her cabin all week, and I just managed to get her to come out today."

"Because of me?" Danny asked sadly. I looked away from him as I nodded. He hugged me to him tightly, though carefully in a noticeable fear of physically breaking me like he had emotionally for a week. "I'm never letting you go again." He murmured.

 _Please don't,_ I thought. _Just hold me forever. Never let me go again._

I glanced up at Gadreel, and noticed he had a sort of look of yearning. I was confused, at first, as to what he wanted, till I realized he wanted what me and Danny had. Askira never let him hold her like this, let alone kiss her. He barely even saw her these days. She was always busy with one thing or the other, or was in a downward spiral, wishing to die despite all the love she got from her brother Ben and Gadreel. She didn't seem to care about the pain that her death would put them in during her moments of severe depression, and I could see that it hurt Gadreel in a way he couldn't even express, because he loved her, despite their history before they had gotten together. And what hurt him more was when she screamed at him that she didn't deserve him, that he shouldn't waste his time with her, and that hurt him more because he loved her, and he wanted her to see that he did. He just didn't know how to express it without angering her further or sending her deeper into her dark pit of depression.

Gadreel noticed me looking at him after awhile, and I gave him a small, reassuring smile, silently telling him that things would get better between him and Askira. He bit his lip for awhile before dragging a hand through his hair. He gave me a small nod and soft, hopeful smile before leaving the food pavilion.

Danny held me for awhile longer before he softly kissed my cheek. "Have you eaten yet?" He asked softly.

"Just a little." I answered honestly, seeing no point in lying to him about eating. " But I'm not really hungry..."

"Ty. Ty, look at me, okay?" I looked at him, and he gave me a small smile. "You have to eat, okay? That's just an empty stomach that's gone so long without being fed talking, understood?"

"But I'm not hungry..." I murmured again.

Danny gave my cheek a small kiss. "Please, love? For me?"

I hesitated before I nodded. The half-hippocampus smiled gently and stood up, still holding me in his arms, and sat me down in a booth. He sat down next to me, and before I knew it, he had coaxed me into eating.

 **...**

 **Hngnh. Chapter. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo. XP**

 **...**

Later that day, Danny and I were in each other's arms, not wanting either of us to let the other go. I mean... I guess I was wanting him to let me go _a little_ , since he hadn't released me for even a second, and it had been some odd number of hours since he had first begun holding me in his arms again. It was a little suffocating, how much attention he was giving me, how much he kept nuzzling my cheek and stealing kisses from my lips, but I didn't complain, for multiple reasons. One of those reasons was because I was afraid that if and when he ever _did_ let me go, he'd never hold me again, that he'd need to leave me again and I'd be less than I already was once more. Another reason was because Danny seemed to need me in his arms now, since the few times he did remove them from around me, he didn't seem to know what to do with his limbs, so he had soon returned them to be around me, holding me close as he kissed my neck and cheeks. It seemed he never wanted to let me go again, like he had said earlier, and it seemed he was determined to make his words reality as he held me in his arms, sitting on top the top step of my cabin, showing his undying love and affection for me.

"I love you so much, Ty." He murmured as he nuzzled my cheek. The stubble growing on his own cheek, unkempt and unmaintained over the past week, was a little scratchy, but again, I didn't complain. He seemed to need to do that as much as he could, like it would break him if he couldn't, and I didn't want Danny to be broken, so I let him, dealing with the slight itch his stubble was giving me. "So much. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean it."

I let out a small sigh at that, but Danny didn't seem to notice. That was another thing he had also been doing for the past few hours. He's been apologizing and saying he loves me nonstop as he nuzzled, held, and kissed me. It seemed like he was trying to get as much of those four things in as possible before the day was over, and it was starting to get slightly aggravating. But still I said nothing of it. Instead, I responded in like once more, as I had been doing for the past couple of hours. "It's okay, Danny." I repeated without much thought, mouth naturally forming the words as a habit developed over the last hour. "I love you, too."

Finally something changed in the loop of repetition we had started at the food pavilion.

The half- monster shook his head, stopping his nuzzling. "It's not okay, love," he said. "I shouldn't have done that. I should have communicated to you what was going on, instead of leaving you in the dark, thinking that I didn't love you anymore. I should have communicated everything to you, but instead, I just left you. I hurt you. _Me_ , the one you say you love. I hurt you. I'm not supposed to hurt you. I'm supposed to make you better. I'm supposed to make sure you know that I love you with all my heart, and then some. And then _more_ than some. Gods. I love you so much, Ty. I'm so, so, so, so _very_ sorry for doing that, you have no idea how sorry I am." He started nuzzling me again. "I'm so sorry, love. I didn't mean to."

I smiled softly at his words, hearing the sincerity he spoke with in his tone, adding effect to the words he spoke. I rested one of my hands on top of his, the one resting on my left hip, and I laced my fingers between his. "I have some idea of how sorry you are, Danny. And I've forgiven you."

"And for that I'm grateful. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't forgiven me."

I let out a small sigh as he began to kiss my neck again, his small pecks light and soft, a couple long and pleasing, and I closed my eyes, tilting my head away to allow him more space, and Danny took that space, kissing up to as high as my earlobe and going as low as the collar of my shirt. He rubbed his thumb on my waist as he kissed my neck, adding more pleasure to his actions. "Neither do I," I breathed as he kissed me, not wanting the movement of my jaw to interrupt him, so I made it move as little as possible while still able to get words out. "You mean the entire world to me."

"Mmm." Danny hummed, stopping his kisses at the bottom of my ear. "I feel the same way about you, love." He murmured into it, and I giggled and squirmed, like I always did every time he spoke into my ear. Danny chuckled and nuzzled my cheek again. "That reminds me of something I was going to do."

"What were you going to do?"

"I was going to give you a promise."

I was confused by that. "A promise?" I repeated. "Promise for what?"

The half hippocampus sighed and stopped nuzzling my cheek. "I don't know if you're even going to want it, after what I did..."

"But I'd still like to know." I argued. "You can't tell me you were going to give me a promise for something, and then not tell me what that something was or is. You know how curious I get."

"I know, and it's adorable." He murmured, starting to nuzzle my cheek again, and I could tell he was trying to change the subject. I frowned slightly at that and pulled away from him, turning in his lap so I was facing him. Danny blinked at me, confusion on his face. "What's wrong, love?"

"I want you to tell me what you were going to promise me." I immediately responded. Danny bit his lip before sighing, lowering his head in submission, knowing well that I was going to be stubborn about it and not allow any change of subject till he told me. He wrapped his arms around me and shifted me out of his lap and onto the spot on the step next to him. I watched as he reached into his pocket hesitantly, his fingers toying with an object in it, a small one, since I hadn't noticed it earlier while sitting in his lap.

Danny bit his lip, still hesitant. "I don't think now's the time, love..."

"Just tell me what it was."

He winced at my slight snap before sighing. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, fingers clamped around something in his palm. He turned his hand over before opening it, palm facing towards the sky. My breath caught at the sight of a ring, silver and gold, two separate bands intertwined to make one, single band as the ring. "A promise, for the future." Danny told me simply, not making eye contact.

"A promise for what, exactly...?" I asked hesitantly, glancing up from the ring and to his face. He looked nervous, extremely so, and his empty hand kept fidgeting in his pocket.

"That one day, w-we're going to be married..." He murmured in response. "I feel like I have to promise to you that we're going to be married one day. I just love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you. I know that, now, after going a week without you. I can't live without you. I want us to always be together, forever and always, like we always say to each other. You mean so much to me, Ty, that I wanted to promise to marrying you. We haven't been together long enough for me to actually propose to you, because I figured it might be too soon for you, after only two odd months together, and I was afraid I might scare you away from me if I did propose instead of make a promise. So I wanted to promise instead, to show you that I've really been thinking about it, that I'm really going to mean it if and when I actually _do_ propose to you. I wanted to show you that I mean it, those _forever and always_ , and I hoped that by making this promise, you'd know just how much I mean them."

Danny let out a small, nervous chuckle, and he removed his other hand from his pocket to rub his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm not good with these sort of things. I've never wanted to spend the rest of my life with someone like I want to do with you." He dropped his hand and let out a small sigh. "Never mind. Forget it. Now isn't the time for this, after what I did to you. I understand if you don't feel the same anymore..." He closed the hand with the ring in it, and went to put it back in his pocket.

Quickly, I darted a hand out and put it on top of his, stopping his hand from reaching his pocket. Danny looked up, confused, before he blinked. "Love... you're crying." He murmured sadly. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Say the wrong things? I told you it wasn't the right time, love. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry..."

I quickly shook my head, lifting my other hand and wiping my tears away. "No. No, Danny, I'm okay. I'm fine."

"But, love... You're crying..."

"Because I'm happy." I assured him. "Ecstatic, even. So over joyed that I couldn't help but to cry."

"'Happy'?" Danny repeated. "'Ecstatic'? What for?"

"You want to promise me that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. How can I not be ecstatic about _that_?"

"Even after what I-"

"Danny, I don't care about what you did anymore." I interrupted him before he could put more doubt into his own mind. "You've said you're sorry, and you've _proven_ that you're sorry, so what more is there to forgive?" I gave his hand a small, gentle rub with my thumb. "I want your promise, Danny. I want you to promise me that we're going to be married one day. I _want_ that. I love you too much not to want that."

He finally looked up and into my eyes. "R-really?"

"Really."

Danny searched my gaze for a few moments, I assume searching for any signs that I was lying to him about that. But when he saw no lies hidden in my sincere expression, a slow grinned spread it's way across his face. The half hippocampus pulled me into a tight hug, seemingly trying to squeeze me to death his hug was so tight. "Thank you, love. Thank you so much." He squeezed me for awhile longer, and I swear I was about to pass out from oxygen deprivation until he released me. Immediately I gasped for air, filling my lungs, and Danny gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry love. I was just so overly excited that you said yes that I couldn't help it."

I gave him a small smile as I caught my breath. "It's okay, Danny."

He grinned at me. "May I have your hand, please?" I smiled softly and held out my left hand, and he took it gently in his empty one, holding it as he slipped on his promise ring, making it official.

An electric, ecstatic thrill went through me at that as I imagined what was going to happen the next two times he did that, one for his proposal, and the last for when he fulfilled his promise to me. There was a nagging fear in the back of my mind that something would stop him from ever fulfilling his promise, like Cyril or something else, or that he wouldn't ever be able to fulfill it because the gods might try to prevent us from marrying each other, since he was half monster, and I was half god, and our parents were natural enemies of each other. I hoped desperately they wouldn't do that, because I really, truly did want to eventually be married to Daniel Rivera. Our love felt like true love, a thing I never believed in till I had met him, and I didn't ever want to let that feeling go, even if the gods didn't want us to be together.

Once the ring was securely on my finger, Danny brought my hand up and kissed the top of it, smiling. "I promise you, Ty, that one day, I _will_ propose to you. And I promise, too, that I'll always love you, no matter what I say or do that could make you think otherwise."

I smiled warmly at that, and, finding no way to be able to respond to his promises, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Danny hummed a little before he kissed me back, bringing a hand up to cup my cheek as we did. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me back into his lap once more, holding me close to him as we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck once he pulled me into his lap, and in turn, he deepened the kiss. Danny somehow managed to stand up with me in his arms while still kissing me, and he stumbled over to the door of my cabin, removing the hand he had on my cheek to open the oak door, fumbling with the round knob for a bit before he was finally able to open it.

Once it was opened, he carried me inside, pulling away for a bit to take a breath and close the door behind us, closing it behind us so all we'd pay attention to was each other and nothing more. We cuddled each other for the rest of the night, happy and content in each other's arms until, eventually, we both fell asleep, still murmuring our undying love for each other as we did.

 **...**

 **Awkward ending! :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter! :D**

...

Some time during the night, Danny had left me. I had woken up when he had, disturbed by his movement when the half monster removed his arms from around me. Seeing me disturbed seem to have made him reconsider him leaving me, and he had eased himself back onto the bed we had fallen asleep in, bringing me back into his arms.

"Where are you going?" I had asked with a small yawn. Danny gave my cheek a small kiss as I yawned.

"Back to my cabin, love." He had murmured to me. "I don't want anyone coming in and getting the wrong impression when they saw us in a bed together."

"Mmm... Okay." I hummed, yawning again and closing my eyes once more, starting to drift back to sleep. Danny smiled at me warmly and nuzzled my cheek lovingly.

"I love you, Ty."

"I love you too, Danny."

The half hippocampus gave my lips a small kiss before removing his arms from around me and getting back out of the bed. "I'll see you in the morning, love, okay?"

"Mmmhmm... Okay..." I didn't want to make him promise, in case he couldn't again because of Cyril. I didn't want to be hurt again by a second broken promise.

Danny chuckled and ran a hand through my hair gently, pulling it out of my face. He didn't seem to notice my concerns for the morning, because he promised to it, despite me not asking him to. "And this time I mean it, love. I promise that I _will_ see you tomorrow morning, okay, love?"

I hummed my response, nodding tiredly, and Danny kissed my forehead. "I'll leave you to sleep now, love." He told me. "Good night, love. I love you. Forever and always." I murmured a like response back to him, and Danny gave my lips a final kiss before leaving my cabin, me soon having fallen asleep after the kiss.

.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.

But again, I never saw him in the morning. He wasn't at the food pavilion that time. He wasn't getting in last minute training with Gadreel before the son of Ares left, already late for the school year because he was making sure the half monsters knew how to fight and defend the camp while he was away. He wasn't anywhere I had checked for him, nowhere where I thought he might be. He wasn't at the ocean, swimming in the cool waters like he loved to do. He wasn't in the tropical forest, communicating with the naiads, or on the steps of my cabin waiting for me to come to him so he could hold me again. And because he wasn't in any of those locations, fear began to knot in my stomach, and I hesitantly made my way to the door of the Poseidon cabin, the one he was staying in because he blended in with those demigods best.

Fear knotted in my stomach as I waited outside the door, not wanting to knock my fear was so intense. I don't know why I was so afraid. It must've had something to do with the dream I had had the previous night, where in it I had found Danny dead, lying in the streets of some city outside of Oregon. But it still didn't explain my current fear, since that dream took place outside of Camp, and we were still in camp.

But my fear only grew when I knocked and got no answer from anyone within the Poseidon cabin. I expected to get no answer from Jesse and Jackson, since they were already gone for the school year. But no answer from Danny? It only made my fear heighten. I waited several long moments for him to answer, but he never did. I knocked again, but still no answer from Danny.

Finally, after waiting at least half an hour, I opened the door, scared to look inside, but daring to anyways. And I wish I hadn't. I wish so much that I hadn't opened the door, because what I saw on the other side of it was something that still haunts my dreams to this day.

Danny was lying on the ground, covered in cuts and bloody as all hell. He seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness, muttering my name and several other words as he continued to bleed onto the floor of the Poseidon cabin, his blood pooling around him. He had a sword in his hand, one of the sides sleeked with blood not his own. He had a hand in his brown hair, darkening it with the blood from his wounds, not bothering to press on them any longer. When I opened the door, his deep blue eyes flicked towards me, clouded over and paler looking than before, before he looked back up to the ceiling, muttering words again through the delusion his blood lose was causing him.

I'm not sure if a scream escaped me or not, but I'm assuming one did, because a few seconds after I had been staring at Danny, petrified in my horror, several people came rushing into the Poseidon cabin. I'm not sure where they came from, but they were there, running out and grabbing bandages from another cabin to help stop the heavy bleeding Danny was currently suffering. I didn't even know that there were that many people still at camp. Their school must not start for another week or so. That might have been why they were still there...

What seemed to take hours but was really only a few mere minutes of people pressing, wrapping, and applying low level medicine to Danny and his wounds, they had him out and heading to the medical center for better treatment. I followed after them, sobbing and trying to hold his hand, since he was still vaguely saying my name, but the people assisting him to the medical center wouldn't let me. I don't know why. Maybe they we re e afraid that I would hurt him more unintentionally. I don't know. I just knew that my Danny was hurt, and I could do nothing about it.

As I followed after Danny and the group of people carrying him, something stared after us smugly. I turned around and caught Cyrils gaze, and immediately my breath hitched. It was his fault. It was his fault Danny was hurt. It was his fault that-

"I tried earning him what would happen if I saw you two together again, cupcake." Cyril growled, somehow able to tell the thoughts running through my head. "But lover boy there wouldn't listen, so I just had to teach him a listen."

After he said that, it all made sense. Danny had said that Cyril threatened to kill me if he saw us together again. But Cyril couldn't find me, so he had tried to kill Danny as a warning to me. It was my fault that Danny was hurt. It was my fault. Gods. I shouldn't have let him stay with me. If I hadn't, he wouldn't have had to pay for Cyrils anger. He wouldn't be hurt, probably in a coma for loving me. My Danny wouldn't be in pain. It was my fault Danny was now like this. All my fault...

Resisting going up to Cyril and fighting him then and there for hurting Danny, I turned around, ignoring his vicious, broken laughter as I took off towards the Medical Center, heart broken once more and in tears once more, but this time because I was afraid that I would lose Danny for good, that death would take him from me instead of his protection.


	12. ANNOUNCMENT

**ATTENTION**

 **I'm currently working on revamping this story! Meaning that by or during the month of the start of the year 2017, this story will be up as a emnew/em story that will be longer, more descriptive, and overall better than the original. Taking a break from uploading EVERYTHING until then (some challenges and one shots will still be put up, though). Things to look forward to in the new versions of this story are:**

 **Fixes in grammatical errors**

 **Fixed typos**

 **Longer sentences**

 **Better sentence structures**

 **More words**

 **Less awkward endings**

 **More descriptive sentences**

 **More chapters**

 **More time and effort put into my work**

 **Yes, these changes will mean far fewer updates on everything, but only until I get into the groove of things. I won't be deleting any stories, just making the newer, fresher, cleaner versions of them into NEW stories, essentially permanently doubling my story count. The reason as to why I am doing this is because I feel my stories are not satisfactory length, and they lack depressingly in terms of vivid details and imagery. I'm hoping any of you guys who are still following this story will get the alert and be on the look out for its newer, better version on my profile.**

 **Thank you, and adieu.**

 **Ty**

 **P.S. NEVER USE SHIFTenter IN FFN DOCS. IT RUINS THE WHOLE THING**


End file.
